


I Can See It On Your Face It Was Rough

by Vicarious_Virgo



Series: Virgo’s scuffed one-shots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Panic Attacks, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Vomiting, no beta we die like wilbur, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Virgo/pseuds/Vicarious_Virgo
Summary: Ranboo wakes up with a knot in his stomach.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Ranboo
Series: Virgo’s scuffed one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099118
Comments: 20
Kudos: 785





	I Can See It On Your Face It Was Rough

**Author's Note:**

> ***Trigger warnings***  
> V*miting/thr*wing up  
> Panic attacks  
> Anxiety 
> 
> I’ve woken up with this same feeling most of the days this week and I’ve actually almost thr*w up several times today. Not epic.

Ranboo woke up and had a feeling. One of those feelings. A feeling where you woke up with an anxious knot in your stomach even though you know there’s nothing happening today. That kind of knot that makes you rethink even getting out of bed. The kind that makes you nauseous at the thought of eating food. 

Despite this feeling, he gets out of bed. The cold air leaves goosebumps up and down his exposed arms and he longs for a long sleeve shirt. Sadly, his favorite sweater was laying across a chair, layered with coal stains. Ranboo groans and tiredly shuffled to the bathroom. 

He spent some time fixing his hair and observing his appearance. His eyes looked a little more unfocused, a little more hazy. Ranboo noticed that the bags under his eyes still haven’t cleared, a permanent reminder of being in L’manburg he supposed. His cheeks looked a little more sunken in. 

With sluggish movement, he took the spray bottle from where it sat on the counter. Ranboo grabbed a towel from where it hung behind the door and began cleaning up. 

Now clean with minimal pain, he went back to his room to search for clean clothes. He couldn’t remember where or when he found the clothes but eventually he found a black turtle neck and a Hawaiian shirt. Ranboo distantly remembers Niki giving it to him as a joke gift one year. The memory fades leaving Ranboo involuntarily making a sad chirp.

Moving on. 

He finds a pair of black pants on the floor and lays them on the bed next to everything else. In the darkness of his room, it looked fine. He pulled off his over sized t-shirt and put the turtle neck on. Thankfully, it provided some more warmth. Quickly, he replaced his sweats with the pants and tucked in his shirt. The patterned shirt went over it and he only buttoned it half way. 

Ranboo may be half enderman, but that doesn’t mean he can’t have style. 

Still stumbling around his dark room, Ranboo made his way to the window near his bed. Instead of finding the orange tinted rays of sun reflecting blindingly off of the snow, he finds the sun almost completely over his house and the snow partially melted. 

Also, the sun is burning his eyes. 

Ranboo flinches back away from the window, the curtain covering the sunlight. He hissed and draws his hands over his eyes. Once he readjusts to the darkness, Ranboo searches for his glasses. 

They lay in a chest in the bathroom. Hidden under towels and rags. Thankfully, they aren’t damaged and the red and green lenses are smudge free somehow. Ranboo can remember a charming king with a strawberry dress giving him these one day. When was that? Whenever it was, Ranboo missed the warmth that memory held. 

~~I betrayed them all, I don’t get to miss them.~~

The knot tightens. 

Ranboo puts on the glasses and exits the bathroom. He makes his way downstairs and out the door after feeding his pets. He hesitates after opening the door. It’s the middle of spring the the usual solid snow is almost completely gone. It’s also strangely warm. Remembering his sunken in cheeks, he takes a step away from the door. 

From the table near his door he picks up a black and white mask. He hasn’t worn it in awhile, but today was an off day and he needed all the comfort he could get. Ranboo finally makes it outside, his usual pair of boots sloshing in the puddles of melted snow. 

He can easily make out Phil and Techno coming back from the turtle farm, yet something in him recoils at the thought of speaking right now. So, halfheartedly, Ranboo waves to his neighbors- friends? 

~~I’ll end up betraying them anyway.~~

Ranboo doesn’t wait for a wave back and turns the other way. He rolls up his sleeves and begins tending to a few things around the property. 

He’s pulling some weeds out of his wheat farm when he hear’s footsteps behind him. His ears flick at the sound yet he stays where he is. Ranboo was thankful for the glasses, just slightly annoyed by the fact that he kept having to push them up. 

“You coming over for lunch?” 

Ranboo turns around and stands up. His knees are slightly damp from the sodden ground and it makes the knot tighten in his stomach. “‘m not feelin’ up for food t’day.” Ranboo replies, flinching at how much static slipped through. 

This makes him anxious and another sound escapes his mouth. 

Phil tilts his head. “Well, you can still use a break. C’mon, let’s go.” Before Ranboo can reply, the winged man has already turned away and is walking towards his and Techno’s house. 

Ranboo sighs and follows him, wringing his hands nervously.

* * *

When they finally enter the house, it’s warmer than usual. Over the fireplace, what smells like rabbit stew is cooking. As Ranboo shuts the door behind him, Edward gives him a hello. 

_Hello, young one._

_Hello, Edward. How are you?_

_Fine. What’s wrong with you?_

Ranboo doesn’t reply, instead his ear flicks. Honestly, he doesn’t know. Ranboo had woken up with this pit in his stomach, and the smallest things seem to be making it worse.

From the corner of his eye, he can see Phil quirk an eyebrow at the conversion. Ranboo just sends him the best reassuring smile he can muster.

The man turns away and Ranboo lets the smile drop. Phil goes to the fire pit, most likely to get some food. Instead of following him, Ranboo walks to Edward and sits on the floor beside him. 

The mask was an oddly comforting weight on his face. It was kind of grounding in a way. Ranboo brought his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. Even though he was on the hard wood floor, he felt as though he could fall asleep again. It was tempting to escape the ever present anxiety humming under his skin. 

Ranboo must have dozed off because next thing he knows, Techno and Phil are sat near the fireplace and there’s a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He also noticed his glasses were on the floor beside him. 

He can’t make out what they’re saying, the cotton around his brain is two thick. What he can make out is their voices getting louder and louder, more aggressive. 

Ranboo watched as their figures turned into those of Quakity and Tubbo. The knot before tightens and he stands up on reflex as an acidic taste rises in his throat. 

Before he knows it, he’s bolting out of the door and leaning over the railing on the porch. Black sludge forces it’s way out of his mouth and onto the ground. 

Ranboo can’t hear their silence, the only thing he can hear is the ringing in his head. His labored breathing makes his chest ache. 

The hairs on the back of his neck stand up letting him know that someone was staring. Ranboo couldn’t find the energy to care. Between the pain in his throat and stomach, the sweat rolling down his face, and his clothes sticking to him, he just didn’t care. 

Until a pink gloved hand set itself on his shoulder. Something akin to instinct forces him to go stiff.

And if you were Techno, you would’ve seen black tears falling from equally black eyes. The same sludge slowly trailing out of the white corner of Ranboo’s mouth. 

If you were Phil, you would’ve heard pained enderman noises and recalled a conversation from two months ago. _Only when I’m under like, a lot of stress._

Ranboo is only himself so he knows what happens with him. He hears a screech and doesn’t recognize it as his own. 

Next thing he knows, his vision is clouded by purple and suddenly the familar smell of his house wafts around him. Ranboo opens his eyes and realizes he’s on the floor. The occasional cramp from his stomach has him writhing on the floor. Thankfully, he teleported next to his bed. 

With his eyes closed and shivering, he reaches an arm up and pulls his blanket over himself. 

And as Ranboo’s body finally lets him slip away, he can’t help but hope tomorrow will be better.

**Author's Note:**

> Ranboo’s swag may be iconic but his anxiety in this fic is chronic.
> 
> ((Next chapter of Devil Town should be uploaded tonight depending on how I feel. Thank you for reading <3))


End file.
